


Not Unlike My First Time

by MegCapet



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/MegCapet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's thoughts after his meeting with Rowan in 3x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Unlike My First Time

“You do as you’re told.”

“No worries, boss. I got it.”

Charlie left the room quickly, wondering if Rowan had done it all on purpose. The phrasing, the not so subtle threats, the way he looked at Charlie as though he half-expected his best agent to argue. It was exactly, from the words, to the lighting, to the disappointment in Rowan’s voice, like the time he had been instructed to take care of Spin. “Huck,” Charlie whispered under his breath as the door closed behind him. He goes by Huck now.

Huck hadn’t been his first assignment, but he had been the first to mean something. And the last to mean anything until gorgeous little Quinn Perkins stalked her way into his life. Charlie had trained a dozen before him, but Huck was his mirror, the only one who enjoyed the work as much as he did. Charlie could have laughed at himself. Of course, this was all on purpose. Command did nothing, said nothing, without first plotting and testing and trying to find the best way to get under your skin. And he knew all about Huck. There was nothing he didn’t know.

_He_ knew about their first kiss over the broken body of a Mexican drug lord, just like he would find out about Quinn and that sad little motel. _He_ knew about the Nashville apartment where Charlie had fucked Spin into the sheets, forgetting every protocol and calling Spin by his real name just in time for them both to come. Just like he would soon know about Charlie’s hands roaming up Quinn’s perfect thighs, up under her skirt, welcoming her to Wonderland in the only way that seemed appropriate.

Charlie dug into his pockets and unwrapped his last lollipop. It would do until he could get to the pastry shop near Quinn’s apartment. He knew he had failed Command by letting Huck live and he had been repaid for that kindness, years later, with six perfect scars drilled into his arm and one single, sad, bloody kiss goodbye.

Charlie glanced back at the Acme Limited building, “Don’t worry, boss. I got it… this time.” 


End file.
